Seda & Acero
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Anko Mitarash era una joven de la nobleza, tenia un futuro privilegiado, hasta que su tío decidió internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico a fin de tener su fortuna. Anko logra entrar en el coche de Kakashi Hatak, quien escucha su historia con sospecha y recelo. La intuición de Anko le dice que él es un hombre de honor y su única salvación por lo que decide seducirlo y casarse con él
1. Chapter 1

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola!

I'm back!

bueeeeeno, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a _Meikyo Natsume,_ quien me inspiro a adaptar el libro "Seda y acero" a mi OTP xD

Ella también ha adaptado este libro de Kat Martin a la pareja de Gajeel y Levy de Fairy tail.

(www .fanfiction s/9567546/1/Seda-y-Acero)

Y bueno, espero que les guste ;)

•**Fanfic/One-shot:** "Seda y Acero"

•**Capitulo:** 1

•**Rating:** T

•**Advertencias:** lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, lemon... y no se aun que mas

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naurto no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la idea no es de mi pertenencia, es una adaptacion del libro "Seda y Acero" de Kat Martin, y hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos. Idea basada en la adaptacion del libro para los personajes Gajeel y Levy de Fairy tail a traves de la usuaria de FF. _Meikyo Natsume._

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

**I**

Lady Anko Mitarashi se oculto sin hacer ruido entre las sombras tras la puerta del viejo establo de piedra. Se estremeció; el camisón raido la protegía poco del frio, y la paja del helado suelo de tierra le arañaba las plantas de los pies descalzos. Delante del establo veía a un mozo de cuadra, flaco y pecoso, y el brillo negro de un carruaje caro.

Se acerco mas a la puerta y observo que el vehículo estaba a punto de partir y que lucía el blasón dorado de un noble; la cabeza de un lobo sobre una espada plateada. Dos lacayos charlaban con el conductor un poco hacia la izquierda y, mientras escuchaba su conversación, el corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. El carruaje no se dirigía a la aldea oculta de la hierba*, sino que se disponía a volver al campo. ¡Por dios, se alejaba de la ciudad! ¡Si encontraba donde esconderse, estaría a salvo!

Su nerviosismo aumento, y la respiración se le acelero y formo un vaho helado en el aire frio de la mañana. Tenía que irse cuanto antes. El carruaje era la solución perfecta.

Miro un poco más para valorar las líneas elegantes y bien definida del lujoso coche, con una incontrolable sensación de esperanza. El comportamiento trasero para el equipaje serviría si dentro había espacio para ella. Rogo que lo hubiera, respiro a fondo para calmar el temblor que la sacudía y se dispuso a mover deprisa, antes de que los lacayos volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el vehículo. Cuando oyó que los hombres reían y vio que prestaban atención a un par de perro que ladraban, corrió hacia la parte posterior del coche y los pies parecieron volar sobre la tierra enlodada mientras la enredada cabellara morada ondeaba a su alrededor y le rozaba los hombros.

Abrió con rapidez la cobertura de piel y se metió en el compartimiento, donde se acomodo entre los baúles y las bolsas, a la vez que procuraba tranquilizas los latidos furiosos de su corazón y rezaba para que no tuvieran que añadir más equipaje antes de la partida del carruaje.

Pasaron los segundos. El pulso le resonaba en los oídos. Aunque la mañana era fría, el sudor le empapaba los cabellos en las sienes y resbalaba por las mejillas. Oyó que los hombres se acercaban y ocupaban su lugar en lo alto del coche. Noto que se inclinaba con el peso. Después, los cuatros caballos negros tensaron los tirantes y el carruaje emprendió la marcha en dirección a la parte delantera de la posada.

Se detuvo solo un momento, lo suficiente para que su único pasajero subiera y se acomodara en el asiento de piel. Luego, el conductor fustigo a los caballos e iniciaron el viaje.

Oculta a salvo en el portaequipaje, Anko suspiro de alivio y dejo caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la madera lacada en negro. Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta. La noche había sido agotadora. Corrió y después camino kilómetros sin nada más que su camisón sucio, con las piernas adoloridas y los pies llenos de cortes que sangraban, temiendo todo el rato que la encontraran. Cuando llego a una carretera y a la posada cubierta de hiedra, dio gracias a dios y se dirigió con cuidado al establo de la parte posterior.

Varias horas después dormía entre un montón de paja cuando la despertó el ruido de arneses y de caballos al ser enganchados a los tirantes. Anko supo en el cato que era su oportunidad para alejarse sin peligro.

Ahora, mientras el día frio de otoño comenzaba a caldearse, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del espacio de la parte trasera del carruaje y empezó a dormitar. Se dormía y despertaba, como en una ocasión en que el coche se detuvo en una taberna junto a la carretera al final de la tarde y su ocupante bajo, seguramente para comer algo. Anko ignoro cómo le gruñeron las tripas ante esa idea y se relajo de nuevo cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, demasiado cansada para notar siquiera los bandazos de las ruedas en los baches del camino.

Las horas pasaron despacio. Tenía calambres en las piernas debido al limitado espacio del portaequipaje. La espalda y los hombros le dolían, y un dolor sordo le molestaba en la nuca. Mientras el carruaje seguía su ruta, casi estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de comer o beber, ya que no tenia forma de bajar para hacer sus necesidades.

El ritmo del carruaje aumento su necesidad de dormir. Con un sueño más profundo, la cabeza le cayó hacia el pecho y empezó a soñar.

Volvió a verse en el hospital _"Castillo Houzuki*"_, acurrucada en el suelo frio de piedra de su celda, sucia y mal ventilada. El miedo la envolvía como una densa niebla matutina y le agarrotaba la garganta. Se acercaba a un rincón y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared gris, deseando poder desaparecer tras ella. Podía oír a las pacientes de otras celdas y se tapaba los oídos con las manos para aislarse de los gritos y fingir no escucharlos.

El corazón le latía irregular y resonaba en el silencio que ella se había creado en su interior. Por dios, vivía en el mismísimo infierno o por lo menos en su versión humana. ¿Qué demonio había ideado un lugar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo? Oía el ruido de pisadas y cadenas que se acercaban en su dirección y deducía que los guardias devolvían a alguna desdichada a su aldea.

O quizás venían a buscarla a ella.

Anko se hacia un ovillo y deseaba desaparecer. Los había eludido durante un tiempo; se mostraba silenciosa y dócil para que la dejaran en paz. Pero tarde o temprano irían a buscarla como hacían con las demás.

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. El corazón le latía de miedo. Dios mío, que no me busquen a mí. A otra persona. A cualquier otra. ¡A mí no! ¡A mí no! y los veía; uno, alto y delgado, con lentes de marco oscuro y sucios y cabellos plateados apartados de la cara con un peinado hacia atrás; el otro, robusto y alto, el estomago le sobresalía de los pantalones marrones y manchados de grasa.

Anko reprimía un sollozo cuando se detenían en la puerta de su celda. El hombre gordo llevaba unos grilletes de hierro en el brazo. A través de los barrotes de la puerta, le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Ya es hora de que demos un paseo.

—¡Nooo! —empezaba a retroceder, desesperada, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún medio de huir. Sabía lo que querían, lo que les hacían a algunas de las otras mujeres. Había escapado de ellos hasta entonces, aunque no sabía muy bien porque —¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense de mi! se lo advierto, ¡Váyase y déjenme tranquila!

El hombre con lentes se limitaba a sonreír, pero el gordo soltaba una carcajada fuerte: un sonido rudo, cruel, hiriente, que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda de Anko y la despertó de su sueño.

El corazón parecía a punto de salirle del pecho y tenía el camisón empapado en sudor, pegado al cuerpo. Inclino la cabeza contra la pared del portaequipaje y se recordó que el sueño no era real, ya no. Por algún milagro del destino, o quizá por intervención divina, había engañado a los dos despiadados guardias, se libro del destino que le tenían reservado y logro huir del Castillo Houzuki.

Anko se obligo a no pensar en ello, a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente y a concentrarse en conservar esa libertad que tanto le costara conseguir. Se encontraba fuera del hospital, fuera del manicomio donde permaneció encerrada casi un año.

De momento eso era lo único que quería, lo único que quería, lo único en que podía pensar. El futuro se extendía ante ella, pero ya habría tiempo de planear, de decidir qué hacer. Lo importante era evitar que la capturaran.

Volvió a dormirse. No tenía idea de cuantas horas habrían pasado cuando la despertó un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la saco tambaleante del carruaje. Habría aterrizado en el barro si un segundo lacayo no la hubiera agarrado el otro brazo y la hubiese levantado con un tirón seco que le lazo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltenme! — Anko forcejeo con él para intentar soltarse de la fuerte presa —¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

—¡Esta mocosa viajaba escondida! — exclamo uno de los hombres, que le paso un brazo por la cintura para acercar la espada de Anko contra su pecho —Seguro que es una ladrona.

Cuando oyó esa palabra, Anko le propino un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y el hombre dio un respingo hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar sobar la zona afectada tratando de mitigar el dolor.

—Maldita mendiga, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás.

—Vuelva a golpearme, señor, y le prometo que será usted quien se arrepentirá— replico Anko, muy erguida.

—Muy bien, ya basta— la voz grave se abrió paso entre el tumulto y ambos hombres se detuvieron al instante. Por primera vez, Anko observo al hombres alto, imponente, que estaba entre las sombras y que supuso que sería el propietario del carruaje. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una levita negra y un chaleco a juego con un fino filete plateado. Por delante, le asomaba el volante de la camisa de batista blanca, y de cada manga colgaba un poco de puntilla. Tenía la piel blanca y los cabellos de un peculiar plateado y algo desordenados —Suelte a la chica. Parece poder expresarse bien. Dele la oportunidad de hablar.

Los dos hombres obedecieron con cierto pesar. Le soltaron los brazos y dieron un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto el hombre alto —¿Y qué rayos hacías en la parte trasera de mi carruaje?

Anko se puso derecha e intento no pensar en la lamentable imagen que ofrecía manchado de tierra, y los cabellos sueltos y enredados que le caían sobre la cara. Soltó la mentira que había inventado para la ocasión y las palabras le salieron de los labios con una facilidad sorprendente:

—Me llamo Anko Morino* y le diré una cosa, señor: No soy ninguna mendiga, y tampoco una ladrona. Soy una dama que ha sufrido un problema infausto. Si es el caballero que parece ser, le suplico que me ayude.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las cejas plateadas y unos profundos ojos negros que, bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, parecían poseer un brillo aun más impactante. La examinó de arriba abajo, captando hasta el último centímetro de su aspecto desastrado. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, Anko se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

—Entre en la casa. Hablaremos en mi estudio.

Su consentimiento sorprendió a Anko. Iba sucia desde la punta de los cabellos grasientos hasta la planta de los pies desnudos y fríos. Sabía que debía de rezumar el hedor nauseabundo del manicomio por todos sus poros. Se armó de valor, no prestó atención a las miradas incrédulas de los lacayos y lo siguió hasta la casa, que era de hecho un enorme castillo de piedra al que se habían ido añadiendo partes con los años. Anko se detuvo justo al cruzar el umbral.

—Le agradezco su cortesía, milord, pero querría pedirle un favor.

—¿Todavía tiene que explicarse y ya me pide un favor? Quienquiera que sea, no se anda con rodeos. ¿Qué favor desea?

—Un baño, milord. No puedo comentar bien mis circunstancias con lo sucia que voy y vestida de un modo indecente. Si me permitiera bañarme y me prestara algo de ropa para cambiarme, estoy segura de que ambos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Él la contempló un largo rato mientras sopesaba sus palabras y contrastaba el modo educado de hablar con el aspecto harapiento. Anko lo observó a su vez y vio los ángulos bien definidos del rostro y la complexión ancha de hombros y estrecha de caderas. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero mostraba una dureza, un aspecto de voluntad de hierro que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

—Muy bien, señorita Morino, puede tomar un baño. —Se volvió hacia el mayordomo, que permanecía a escasa distancia - Llame a la señora Land, Kotetsu. Pídale que atienda las necesidades de la señorita y después acompáñela de nuevo aquí abajo. — Se giró de nuevo hacia Anko y añadió — La esperaré en mi estudio. — Su mirada se intensificó — Y le advierto que, si lo que me dice no es la verdad, será expulsada de aquí como si fuera basura, señorita Morino. ¿Me explico con claridad?

— Sí, milord. Con toda claridad — respondió Anko con un escalofrío. Él asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse - ¿Milord?

— ¿Sí, señorita Morino? - murmuró con un suspiro de exasperación.

—Me parece que no sé su nombre.

El hombre arqueó las cejas e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Kakashi Hatake, quinto marqués de Konoha, a su servicio.— Una media sonrisa burlona le asomó a los labios — Bienvenida al castillo Colmillo Blanco*.

Se volvió y se alejó, y esta vez Anko no lo detuvo. El ama de llaves, la señora Land, apareció unos momentos después y la condujo a un elegante dormitorio situado en el piso de arriba. Anko ignoró la mirada de reproche de aquella mujer metida en carnes y se dirigió tras el biombo para vaciar la vejiga con un suspiro.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se acercó a la ventana para aguardar el baño. Desde ahí se veía el patio interior. El castillo era magnífico, de cientos de años, con torres almenadas y una buena parte de la muralla exterior aun intacta alrededor de lo que en su día debió de ser el patio bajo.

La casa en sí se hallaba muy bien cuidada. El dormitorio que Anko ocupaba estaba decorado en azul marino y marfil, acentuado con elegantes piezas orientales. El gusto del marqués era impecable.

La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—Su baño está preparado. No sé quién es usted ni cómo logró imponerse a su Excelencia, pero le aconsejo que no trate de aprovecharse. Su caridad se debe a la generosidad, no a la debilidad. Más le vale recordarlo.

Lo recordaría, seguro. Le había bastado una mirada a esos duros ojos onix para saber que el marqués no era nada débil.

— Yo, que usted, no me demoraría — prosiguió la mujer — A su Excelencia no le gustaría.

"Y no le gustará verlo enfadado", fueron sus palabras implícitas.

Anko aceptó el consejo en silencio, se quitó el camisón manchado, contenta de que fuera uno de los suyos, bordados, y no uno de los del hospital con el cuello ribeteado con una amplia cinta roja. Avanzó desnuda hacia el baño con sólo un poquito de vergüenza, se metió en la humeante bañera de cobre y, al sumergirse en el agua, dejó extasiada que el calor penetrara en sus músculos doloridos, que el hedor y la suciedad se diluyeran bajo la fragancia de rosas. Se recostó sonriente en el metal, disfrutando de ese placer simple, tan distinto de las restregaduras mensuales que había soportado en Castillo Houzuki.

La señora Land se fue mientras ella se lavaba la cabeza con el jabón con aroma de rosas que le había llevado para que lo usara. Después, se la aclaró y volvió a acomodarse bien. En unos instantes se vestiría con la ropa que el ama de llaves le hubiera conseguido y se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros. Antes de bajar, ensayaría la mentira que tenía preparada. De momento se permitiría el placer de quedarse allí en el agua jabonosa y caliente, un placer que no había experimentado en casi un año.

Sentado tras el amplio escritorio de caoba de su estudio, Kakashi Hatake, marqués de Konoha, se reclinó en su silla de piel. Juntó las manos pensando en la mujer de arriba, en realidad poco más que una niña, pues no tendría más de veinte años. Aun sucia y desarreglada tenía algo..., algo que lo intrigaba. Quizá fuera el modo en que se comportaba, más como un miembro de la realeza que como la mendiga que parecía.

Era más baja de lo corriente -o al menos para el-, más delgada de lo que debería haber sido, con el pelo morado y unos senos grandes y firmes que su camisón harapiento no hacía mucho por ocultar. Pero hablaba como una dama. Se preguntaba quién demonios sería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El mayordomo, Kotetsu, hizo pasar a la chica al estudio en cuanto les ordenó que entraran. Apenas capaz de creer que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma persona desaliñada que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje, Kakashi se levantó de modo instintivo.

Incluso vestida con una simple blusa blanca y la falda de algodón marrón de una sirvienta, no había duda de que era una dama. La postura de sus hombros y la mirada de sus ojos marrones hablaban por sí solos.

Y vio que era preciosa. Tenía cejas finas y bien arqueadas, rasgos delicados, nariz recta, y labios carnosos y de forma perfecta. Lo que no había visto de su cara bajo la suciedad era ahora más que evidente: una piel del color de un bronceado y unas mejillas rosas.

— Quizás tenía razón, señorita Morino. Su aspecto ha mejorado. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me cuenta qué sucede?

Anko hizo lo que se le decía y se sentó en la silla situada frente a él, con la espalda erguida y las manos juntas en el regazo. Kakashi observó que parecían ásperas y algo enrojecidas, en contraste con la feminidad suave del resto del cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero lo dejó correr y le dedicó a ella toda su atención.

— Como le he dicho, me llamo Levy Morino. Vivo en un pueblo cerca de la aldea del sonido, no muy lejos de Konoha. Mi padre es el párroco de la iglesia local. Estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos cuando me secuestraron.

—¿La secuestraron? — Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante — ¿Me está diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó?

— Exactamente, milord — asintió — Por ese motivo llevaba puesto el camisón. No sé quiénes eran, de dónde salieron o por qué me eligieron a mí. Lo único que sé es que tenían planes perversos para mí.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y qué planes eran ésos?

La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara.

— Oí como uno de ellos decía que iban a llevarme a..., a una casa de citas. Por supuesto, al principio no supe a qué se refería el hombre, siendo como soy la hija de un párroco. Pero, al cabo de un rato, empecé a comprender de qué hablaban. Mi padre había predicado sermones contra tales lugares, así que pude deducir sus intenciones.

— Ya entiendo. — Había algo en su relato que le daba que pensar, pero estaba fascinado por el control con que lo había contado y detectaba una nota inconfundible de desesperación. Dadas las circunstancias, suponiendo que dijera la verdad, resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz de ocultarla tan bien — Continúe, señorita Morino.

—Esos hombres querían venderme. Supongo que por eso me dejaron... en paz. Al parecer hay mercado para tales cosas.

—Eso tengo entendido— dijo el marqués, tras efectuar un ligero gesto con los labios.

Estaba seguro de que habrían obtenido un buen precio por ella. Por un instante tuvo la enojosa idea de que no le habría importado ser el dueño de esas casas. Le hubiese gustado pasar una noche en brazos de la enigmática señorita Morino.

—Por fortuna, escapé - siguió Anko, de ese modo frío y controlado que le hacía preguntarse al hombre qué emoción herviría bajo la superficie calmada. Su distinción era evidente en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Si ella no le hubiese dicho lo contrario, habría estado seguro de que pertenecía a la nobleza - Corrí lo más lejos y rápido que pude -continuó hablando Anko - Me había escondido en los establos cuando...

— ¿Cómo? — le interrumpió Kakashi —¿Cómo escapó?

—¿Cómo? —soltó, nerviosa por primera vez.

—Eso es lo que le he preguntado. ¿Cómo escapó de los hombres que la secuestraron? Es una dama y sin duda no es rival para ellos. ¿Cómo logró huir?.

Las manos le temblaron un momento en el regazo. Inspiró a fondo y se enderezó, de nuevo controlada.

—Habíamos pasado días viajando, hospedándonos en un lugar inmundo tras otro. La noche antes de llegar a la aldea oculta de la hierba, nos detuvimos en una posada. Uno de los hombres, un tipo gordo y con mal aliento, me llevó a una habitación detrás de la cocina. Él y su amigo, un hombre delgado con los cabellos plateados y sucios, debieron de decidir que me..., que me... — Se humedeció los labios, perdiendo un poco el control - El tipo gordo me metió en esa habitación mientras el delgado esperaba fuera. Empezó a maldecir porque no conseguía desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Cuanto estaba distraído, le golpeé la cabeza con un orinal y huí por la ventana.

—Muy hábil - comentó Kakashi, reclinándose en su silla.

—Estaba desesperada — prosiguió Anko — Tenía que escapar. Anduve toda la noche y, por fin, llegué a los establos de la posada. Estaba exhausta. Me escondí en la paja y dormí un rato. Al despertarme, vi su carruaje y..., bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

—Sí, supongo que sí. — Kakashi se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para detenerse frente a ella —Supondré que me cuenta la verdad, señorita Morino. Es así, ¿verdad? — La miró con dureza y hubiera jurado que detectó una ligera vacilación en la joven.

—Le digo la verdad, milord— aseguró Anko entonces, levantándose también —Y le pido, como el caballero que sin duda es, que me ayude.

Kakashi reflexionó un momento. Había decidido ayudarla en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su estudio, quizás incluso antes.

—Muy bien, señorita Morino. Por la mañana dispondré que un carruaje la conduzca a su casa junto a su padre. Ordenaré que una de las doncellas la acompañe y...

—Por favor, milord — le interrumpió Anko a la vez que le ponía una mano en el brazo —Mi padre no está en casa y me daría miedo volver mientras él esté ausente. Quizá podría usted avisarlo y, mientras tanto, yo esperaría aquí hasta que él viniera a buscarme. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, pero...

—¿No puede acudir a nadie más para que la ayude?

—No. — Sacudió la cabeza —Mi padre volverá en unos días. Si lo avisa, estará encantado de venir a buscarme.

Kakashi la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se creía su historia. Había algo que no encajaba en la mujer del carruaje, en la que estaba en el estudio y en la que Anko acababa de describir. No, no se hallaba convencido de que le contara la verdad, aunque por lo menos algunas partes sonaban muy convincentes. Aun así, como caballero, se veía obligado a ayudar a cualquier dama en apuros, y no había duda de que ésta lo estaba. Y el misterio que la envolvía seguía intrigándolo.

—Que se quede aquí no es ningún problema. Mi tía llegará por la mañana. Así no estaremos solos. Mientras tanto, mandaré aviso a su padre a la aldea del sonido — Le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona - ¿Será eso suficiente, señorita Morino?

—Sí, milord, será más que suficiente. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

—Cuando llegue mi tía, le encontrará ropa más adecuada. Son más o menos de la misma talla. Mientras tanto, viajar en el carruaje tanto rato como hizo usted no debió de resultar nada cómodo. Puede ocupar el dormitorio que usó para bañarse. Volveremos a hablar por la mañana.

—Gracias, milord — dijo ella con una sonrisa de evidente alivio. Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

Se giró para mirarlo y de repente perdió la compostura. Por primera vez, Kakashi se dio cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha había necesitado para mantener el control.

—No sabría decirle con exactitud — Kakashi maldijo en voz baja.

—Le haré subir una bandeja al dormitorio

—Gracias.

—Duerma un poco, señorita Morino. Y no se preocupe. En el castillo colmillo blanco está a salvo.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y a Kakashi le pareció haber visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Inspiró a fondo para calmarse y cerró la puerta del estudio. ¿Qué había aceptado al dejar que se quedara? No estaba seguro y, aun así, no lo lamentaba. Esa mirada rápida bajo su cuidadoso control le había indicado lo mucho que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Los días siguientes serían interesantes. Se preguntó qué diría su prometida al descubrir la presencia de ese nuevo huésped.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

¿Les gusto?

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo ;)

les prometo que tiene una trama muuuuuy interesante n_n

les gustara tanto como a mí el libro

Espero sus reviews y opiniones!

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	2. Chapter 2

•**Comentario de la autora:**

Escuela bastarde que no me deja publicar e.e

Sé que es tarde... son las 3:02 am en Chile, pero es el único momento que encontré para actualizar...

Espero que les guste este capítulo! y pronto traeré un fic nuevo en el que he estado trabajando ;)

•**Fanfic/One-shot:** "Seda y Acero"

•**Capitulo:** 2

•**Rating:** M

•**Advertencias:** lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, lemon... y no se aun que mas

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la idea no es de mi pertenencia, es una adaptación del libro "Seda y Acero" de Kat Martin, y hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos. Idea basada en la adaptación del libro para los personajes Gajeel y Levy de Fairy tail a través de la usuaria de FF. Meikyo Natsume.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

**II**

Anko durmió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. La noche anterior había comido hasta casi reventar, después se metió bajo las limpias sábanas blancas, que olían a lavanda y a almidón, y descansó la cabeza en una mullida almohada de plumas.

Su dormitorio en Ryūchi, el hogar donde vivió hasta ser recluida en el castillo Houzuki, era más elegante aun. Su ropa estaba confeccionada con las sedas y los encajes más finos y la comida que tomaba era abundante y cara. Su padre era el conde de Ryūchi y, como hija suya, ella daba por sentados todos esos lujos. Después de entrar en el mundo nauseabundo y brutal de castillo Houzuki, comprendió lo afortunada que había sido.

Echó un vistazo al vestido prestado de batista de color verde musgo y estampado con unas florecitas amarillas, que llevaba puesto, y se le humedecieron los ojos. Era precioso y, salvo sobrarle un poco en el busto, le quedaba casi perfecto. Un año atrás, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero ahora..., ahora veía la vida de un modo totalmente distinto. Se sentó en un escabel tapizado, frente a un espejo con el marco de marfil y dorado, y se cepilló los largos cabellos mientras le daba gracias al giro afortunado del destino que la había llevado al castillo Colmillo Blanco.

Y al relato que convenció al marqués alto y sombrío de hospedarla. La historia de ser vendida a la prostitución tenía más de real que de ficción; era un relato que le contó una de las mujeres del hospital. Por desgracia, a diferencia de lo que Anko había contado, la joven no logró huir de sus secuestradores. En lugar de eso, perdió un poco la razón, debido a la crueldad a la que se vio sometida en el burdel al que la llevaron, y acabó en el manicomio.

Anko se estremeció al pensar en ello, o en la parte de la historia que era cierta. Escapó de los guardias como lo había explicado: el gordo la metió en una habitación junto a la cocina para violarla mientras el delgado esperaba fuera su turno. Cuando el primer hombre se peleaba con los botones de los pantalones, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con un orinal y salió por una ventana de la cocina hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Se obligó a guardar ese desagradable recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. Como el marqués había dicho, en el castillo Colmillo blanco estaba a salvo y se quedaría en él tanto como la providencia y su Excelencia permitieran. Imaginaba que sería una semana por lo menos. El viaje en posta de correo duraba un mínimo de tres o cuatro días de ida y otros tantos de vuelta y eso era lo que tardaría el mensajero de Konoha en llegar a la aldea oculta del sonido, descubrir que no había ningún párroco llamado Morino en la iglesia local ni en ningún otro lugar de los alrededores y volver al castillo con la noticia.

Para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

De momento, tenía intención de disfrutar de la comodidad y la seguridad del castillo colmillo blanco. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de los terribles meses que había pasado en el Castillo Houzuki y, lo que era más importante, para planear el futuro. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero de algún modo encontraría la forma de salir adelante por sí misma.

Por desgracia, sin un lugar adonde ir ni dinero para llegar, la idea de marcharse no la entusiasmaba. Pero temía mucho más enfrentarse al marqués de Konoha cuando descubriera que lo que le había contado era falso.

Tomó una horquilla y la hundió cerca de la cinta plateada que se había puesto para que el pelo no la molestase mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a su Excelencia en el comedor del desayuno, a donde él le había pedido que fuera para conocer a su tía. Observó que le temblaba la mano. Cada persona que conociera suponía una amenaza a su seguridad, cada una era un enemigo que podía hacerle regresar al manicomio. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

No conocía a la tía del marqués, no sabía qué clase de mujer sería ni si se creería la historia que había inventado. Si no..., ¡oh, Dios! Si convencía al marqués de que llamara a las autoridades...

Se obligó a no pensar tal cosa. Interpretaría su papel lo mejor que pudiera y, si la señora era tan compasiva como su sobrino, seguro que podría quedarse.

Inspiró a fondo, temblorosa, se alisó la tela del vestido prestado, valorando su tacto lujoso como nunca antes, y se dispuso a bajar.

Kakashi Hatake la estaba esperando, vestido para montar con unos ceñidos pantalones marrones y una camisa de batista blanca y manga larga. Colgada en el respaldo de su silla había una chaqueta de delicada lana marrón. Cuando Anko entró, se levantó, le sonrió a modo de saludo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la atractiva mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

—Me gustaría presentarle a la prima hermana de mi padre, Tsunade Senju; vizcondesa de Konoha, te presento a la señorita Anko Morino.

Anko hizo una reverencia. Le sudaban las manos y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

—Encantada de conocerla, lady Tsuande.

Lady Tsunade sonrió. Era una mujer que no aparentaba para nada los cuarenta y pocos años que tenia, con el cabello rubio, y unos ojos hundidos, claros y de color dorado que parecían albergar una gran compasión, como si deseara poder compensar a Anko de algún modo por lo que hubiera sufrido. La ternura se reflejó en su rostro y eso afectó a Anko, que por un momento se sintió mareada. Le vino a la cabeza la cara hermosa de su madre y durante un segundo horroroso creyó que se desmoronaría, se lanzaría a los pies de la pobre mujer y le revelaría la verdad.

La noche anterior se había mostrado fuerte. No tenía otro remedio si quería sobrevivir. Pero esa mujer de ojos llenos de dulzura le hacía pensar en el hogar y la familia y desear que hubiera alguien a quien poder recurrir, alguien que la ayudara.

Le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad calmarse, limitarse a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Por favor, acompáñenos, señorita Morino— la invitó lady Tsunade, que la observaba con sus ojos sabios y educados —Mi sobrino me ha contado lo que pasó. Pobrecita, me imagino lo que habrá sufrido.

"No" - pensó Anko – "No puede imaginárselo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas."

—Doy gracias a Dios por haberme encontrado con lord Hatake y porque él es tan amable de ayudarme— comentó Levy mientras el marqués la sentaba junto a él, frente a su tía. Casi podía notar esos fascinantes y profundos ojos negros fijos en ella.

—No podía dejar de ayudarla. Kakashi es un caballero. Quizás intimide un poco al principio, pero cuando se lo conoce mejor se ve que es bastante inofensivo.

—¿Inofensivo? — soltó el marqués con una ceja arqueada — No me parece una descripción nada halagadora, tía Tsunade.

Ni correcta, de eso Anko estaba segura. El hombre alto y de cabellosplateados, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con las mandíbulas fuertes y unos severos ojos onix, era cualquier cosa menos inofensivo. Se estremecía por dentro al pensar lo que pasaría cuando averiguara que lo había engañado.

"Me habré ido" — se dijo con firmeza-. "Para entonces estaré a kilómetros de distancia."

—Coma algo, querida. Está pálida y demasiado delgada. Necesita sustento después de lo que le ha pasado.

Anko sonrió. A cada momento que pasaba, le gustaba más esa mujer, pero seguía sin saber si podía confiar en ella.

—Tiene un aspecto delicioso — aseguró al recibir el plato que un lacayo llenó y le entregó.

Era una comida más consistente que la que solía servirse tan temprano, y Anko la atacó como si no fuera a probar bocado nunca más, olvidando por completo dónde estaba. Levantó la vista y vio que el marqués la observaba con unos ojos llenos de duda, mientras que la mirada de lady Senju rebosaba lástima.

—Lo siento, yo... —Dejó la servilleta a un lado; había perdido el apetito de repente—. No me daban demasiado de comer.

Eso era cierto. Unas gachas aguadas y un poco de pan duro con alguna que otra tajada de carne con gusanos.

—No se preocupe— la tranquilizó el marqués con una dulzura sorprendente—. Mi tía tiene razón. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Miró los huevos que quedaban en el plato y la suculenta tajada de perdiz asada y se le hizo la boca agua. Tomó otro bocado y luego otro, con cuidado de comer más despacio esta vez, más como la dama que había sido en su día. Aun así, se terminó hasta la última migaja del plato.

—¿Más? —preguntó el Hatake.

—Ya he comido más que suficiente, gracias —contestó Anko sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Muy bien -dijo lady Senju-. Si ya ha acabado, iremos a pasear por el jardín y podrá contármelo todo sobre usted.

A Anko se le revolvió el estómago y pensó por un momento que iba a vomitar la deliciosa comida que acababa de tomar. ¡Por Dios, pasear con esa mujer y conversar sobre sí misma era lo último que deseaba hacer! Tendría que volver a mentir y no quería. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido a que los nervios le agarrotaban la garganta. Quizá todo iría bien. Quizá, si se acercaba a la verdad sólo hasta donde se atreviera. La noche anterior le había funcionado.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía atemorizado, se obligó a sonreír y responder:

—Me encantaría.

—El castillo tiene unos jardines preciosos. Tal vez Kakashi quiera acompañarnos.

El marqués sonrió con indulgencia, se levantó y las ayudó a las dos a ponerse en pie.

—Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de negocios. — Su mirada se desvió hacia Anko y pareció entretenerse en su boca —Disfrute de su paseo, señorita Morino.

—Gracias, milord. Lo haré— dijo Anko, que se humedeció inconscientemente los labios mientras el corazón se le aceleraba de un modo extraño.

Cuando volvieron a la casa unas horas después, estaba mucho menos tensa y podía sonreír con cierta sinceridad. Lady Senju le había hablado como si fueran viejas amigas e insistió en que Anko la llamara tía Tsunade igual que su sobrino. Le habló de su marido, que había fallecido un par de años atrás, y, al mencionar su nombre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Anko también había llorado. Intentó no contar demasiado y procuró decir generalidades, pero las preguntas sobre su familia la llevaron a hablar de su madre y su hermana, muertas desde hacía diez años, lo que le recordó a su tutor, el despiadado tío Orochimaru, y su año infernal en el Castillo Houzuki. Le caían las lágrimas a borbotones y lady Senju la abrazó, convencida de que lloraba por los sufrimientos a los que se había enfrentado con sus secuestradores.

Pero en realidad no importaba. El interés de la mujer le sirvió a Anko de consuelo y, para cuando regresaron a la casa, se estaban haciendo amigas.

Los días se esfumaron. Anko veía al marqués en el almuerzo y a menudo en la cena, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con tía Tsunade o sola. Como había dicho lady Senju, los jardines eran preciosos, así que se pasaba en ellos todo el tiempo que le era posible.

La biblioteca del castillo era amplia, y el reconfortante mundo de los libros la atrajo como siempre. A Anko le encantaba leer: poesía, novelas y, sobre todo, filósofos, como Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y Descartes. Un día dio con una sección de la biblioteca que contenía obras médicas, con libros de medicina, curación y hierbas, y a partir de ese día pasaba todas las horas libres enfrascada en ellas.

Al cuarto día de estancia en el castillo, el marqués la encontró ahí. Al ver su silueta alta en el umbral, Anko cerró con rapidez el libro que estaba leyendo, se lo escondió bajo la falda y tomó otro.

Cuando Hatake leyó el título del que sostenía, arqueó sus finas cejas negras

—¿La filosofía de Descartes sobre la existencia del hombre? No es corriente que una mujer se interese por estas cuestiones.

—La filosofía me ha interesado siempre. —Se encogió de hombros—. Platón dice: "La vida que no se analiza no vale la pena vivirla."

—"Sólo hay una cosa buena, el saber, y sólo una mala, la ignorancia" —replicó el marqués con una media sonrisa.

—Sócrates — supuso correctamente ella devolviéndole la sonrisa—. También dijo: "Sólo sé que no sé nada."

El marqués se rió con eso. A Anko le pareció una risa agradable; nada brusca, sino grave y melodiosa; una risa fluida, como si la usara siempre que lo deseaba.

—¿Y ese otro libro que está leyendo?

—¿Qué..., qué otro libro? —Se puso tensa.

—El que esconde bajo la falda. Más vale que confiese, señorita Morino. Sé que hay algunos libros aquí que se considerarían poco adecuados para que los leyera una joven, pero no creo que haya nada tan inaceptable como para que me escandalice saber que usted lo lee.

No había más remedio que entregarle el libro. Y así lo hizo, aunque muy renuente.

—¿Sobre el movimiento del corazón y la sangre en los animales, de William Harvey? —Parecía sorprendido.

—Tiene una colección muy buena de libros de medicina y hierbas curativas. Sé que el libro del señor Harvey está algo anticuado, pero pensé que quizá me serviría para comprender... —Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando el marqués arqueó aun más las cejas.

—Pensó que le serviría para comprender ¿qué, señorita Morino? ¿Por qué iba a interesarle leer un libro como éste? No se puede decir que esté de moda.

Notó que se ruborizaba. El desagrado del marqués era evidente en la postura de sus hombros, en la mirada fría de sus ojos. Leer un texto tan gráfico era algo que, sencillamente, no hacía una mujer.

—Mi hermana y mi madre murieron de unas fiebres cuando yo tenía diez años — explicó y, al contarle la verdad, esperaba que la entendiera —Me quedé destrozada, por supuesto. Me sentí totalmente inútil. Ninguno de los médicos pudo hacer nada por ayudarlas. Nadie podía. Unos años más tarde, empecé a estudiar las hierbas y sus aplicaciones curativas. Mi interés por la medicina viene de ahí.

—Ya veo.

Pero Anko se preguntó si veía algo aparte del hecho de que era un tema muy poco adecuado para una mujer. La mera mención de las partes del cuerpo estaba mal vista. Que una joven soltera estudiara diagramas de anatomía y leyera artículos sobre las arterias, los vasos y el bombeo de la sangre era sin duda sospechoso, como ella había estado segura de que lo sería.

—Bueno, supongo que sobre gustos no se puede discutir— comentó el marqués devolviendo el libro —Mi biblioteca está a su disposición mientras esté aquí, señorita Morino.

—Gracias, milord.

La dejó sola y no volvió a verlo hasta la cena. Como lady Senju no se encontraba muy bien, comieron solos. Por suerte, cuando Anko llegó al salón y el marqués la acompañó al comedor, él volvía a estar de buen humor y le sonrió con una nota de indulgencia.

—Espero que haya disfrutado con los libros.

—Sí. Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer.

—Creo que es usted única, señorita Morino. Rara vez conoce uno a una mujer cuyos intereses abarquen desde Descartes hasta la anatomía.

La ayudó a sentarse en la mesa larga y tallada, iluminada por un candelabro de plata.

Anko tomó un sorbo del exquisito vino tinto que el lacayo le había servido.

—Aparte de la filosofía, ¿qué le interesa, milord?

Kakashi se quedó con la copa de cristal en la mano a medio camino de sus labios. Su mirada descendió hacia la turgencia de los senos de Anko y se entretuvo en la piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote. Ella contuvo la respiración y sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Entonces, el marqués se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cara de Anko.

—Me interesan bastantes cosas, señorita Morino. Me gusta gestionar mis propiedades. Me resulta apasionante hacer mejoras en las tierras y observar cómo las cosechas responden a ellas. Me gustan las carreras de caballos. Me gusta cazar. Seguía el deporte del boxeo hace algún tiempo.

—Un hombre de gustos variados.

—Sí, me gustaría creer que sí.

—Parece ser un hombre muy ocupado.

—Pues sí, muy ocupado.

—¿Demasiado para tener esposa y familia? Su tía me dijo que no está casado aun.

El marqués tragó el bocado de codorniz asada que tenía en la boca.

—¿No le dijo también que esa situación iba a cambiar pronto?

—No, debió de olvidársele -respondió Anko, que se incorporó un poco en la silla.

—El caso es que estoy comprometido con lady Yūgao Uzuki. Contraeremos matrimonio en menos de dos meses.

Anko sonrió, lo que le resultó sorprendentemente difícil.

—Felicidades, milord.

—Gracias. Lady Yūgao y yo nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Hace poco, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar cónyuge y dedicarme a la tarea de tener un heredero. A lady Yūgao le pareció bien la idea.

Que le pareciera bien no era como ella describiría lo que podía sentir quien se casara con el atractivo e interesante marqués de Konoha. Se preguntó si los sentimientos de la dama por su futuro marido serían tan lánguidos como los de éste parecían ser por ella.

Lo descubrió al día siguiente.

A primera hora de la tarde llegó un carruaje. Al oír un alboroto en el exterior, el corazón de Anko empezó a latir con fuerza. Por Dios, ¿la habrían encontrado? Su primer impulso fue remangarse las faldas prestadas y correr hacia la puerta. En lugar de eso, ignoró su pulso acelerado y permaneció donde estaba sentada, en el sofá de brocado de color melocotón.

Durante la última media hora había estado sentada en el salón con lady Senju tomando una taza de té y escuchando historias sobre la juventud del marqués, sobre las desventuras que compartió con su mejor amigo: Asuma Sarutobi, el duque de Hiruzen*.

Ahora las palabras de lady Senju se perdían, sepultadas bajo el miedo que recorría las venas de Anko y el sonido de voces en el vestíbulo.

Tsunade levantó la vista hacia la puerta.

—Deben de ser lady Yūgao y su madre, la baronesa Keiko*. Visitan el castillo bastante a menudo, ya que la propiedad del barón está a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

La tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Anko, que casi se mareó de alivio. No le sonaban los nombres, así que no había forma de que la conocieran.

—No sabía que esperaban visitas.

—Supongo que debería haberlo mencionado— suspiró Tsunade, sacudiendo la cabeza —pero me parece que esperaba que no viniesen. Me pongo enferma con todas esas risitas sobre la boda, qué clase de decoraciones habrían de elegirse para las mesas del banquete, de qué color tendría que ser el vestido de lady Yūgao. Chismes sobre los invitados, quién debe asistir y quién no. No son más que tonterías, pero el pobre Kakashi se lo consiente. Aunque, en realidad, preferiría estar recorriendo sus propiedades.

—Lady Yūgao es su prometida. Estoy segura de que a él le gusta pasar el tiempo con ella.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Si la conociera no diría eso". Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Sé que debería ser más discreta, pero esa chica sólo es un bomboncito con un lazo. Mi sobrino se arrepentirá de unirse a ella y así se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

Anko reflexionó un momento mientras sorbía el té.

—Tal vez está enamorado de ella —sugirió.

Tsunade entornó los ojos y se sopló un mechón de cabellos dorados que le colgaba en la frente.

—Mi sobrino no sabe el significado de esa palabra. No ha estado jamás enamorado y, tal como lo educaron, dudo que sea algo que desee experimentar. Por si no lo ha observado, lord Hatake prefiere una existencia ordenada. Es un hombre con un dominio de acero y está decidido a seguir siempre así. El amor logra que el hombre pierda la cabeza. Es lo que le pasó a su padre, con resultados desastrosos, y mi sobrino no lo ha olvidado nunca, Al casarse con lady Yūgao puede cumplir sus deberes como heredero sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Anko no respondió, pero la idea le pareció muy triste. En cuanto a ella, siempre había soñado con enamorarse. Esperaba casarse algún día con un hombre que la amaría tanto como ella a él. Ahora sabía que era probable que eso no llegara a ocurrir, puesto que la mera supervivencia exigía su total atención.

—Vaya por Dios, vienen hacia aquí - dijo lady Senju.

Anko se armó de valor. Había pensado que el marqués no querría que se supiera que estaba allí, pero, al parecer, no tenía tales reservas. O quizá sí, porque, cuando las mujeres entraron, lord Hatake no las acompañaba.

—Lady Senju, qué gusto verla.

Vestida con una creación de seda rosa y encaje blanco sobre un miriñaque ancho, que le levantaba la falda hasta los tobillos enfundados en unas medias, la joven peli morada y con carita de porcelana parecía una muñeca hecha de azúcar. Era más alta que Anko, más redondeada y tierna en todos los lugares indicados. Con su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrosadas, encarnaba la imagen de la perfección femenina.

Anko sintió una punzada no deseada de celos. Siendo más baja y a pesar del tamaño de sus senos y caderas, se sintió sin curvas y torpe en comparación. La chica era sin lugar a dudas una belleza. No resultaba extraño que el marqués la hubiera elegido como futura esposa.

El mayordomo pidió el té y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Anko fue presentada como la señorita Morino, una amiga de lady Senju, de Konoha.

Incluso así, la baronesa la observaba con cierto recelo. Era más baja que Yūgao, o quizá fuera su complexión voluminosa lo que la hacía parecer así.

—¿Entonces no está aquí para visitar a su Excelencia? —preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado perspicaz.

—De hecho, lord Hatake y yo apenas nos conocemos — aseguró Anko, que se obligó a sonreír —Ha estado ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo cierto es que casi no lo he visto.

Por primera vez, lady Keiko sonrió. Aceptó la taza de té que Tsunade le entregó y la dejó en la mesa.

—¿Dónde está ahora? Esperaba nuestra visita. Supuse que estaría aquí cuando llegáramos.

—Mis disculpas, señoras — Kakashi cruzó la puerta, tan sombrío e imponente como siempre —La reunión con mi administrador duró más de lo previsto— explicó, y se inclinó para besar la delicada mano de la baronesa —Espero que me perdonen.

—Por supuesto, milord— le sonrió encantada lady Yūgao —Un hombre de su posición tiene muchas responsabilidades. Mamá y yo lo entendemos.

Kakashi le lanzó una de sus sonrisas indulgentes. Por un instante, levantó los ojos por encima de la cabeza de su prometida y los fijó en Anko. Su mirada era sombría e indescifrable, pero la sostuvo un segundo más de lo debido y Anko sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Acto seguido, él volvió a dedicar su atención a la belleza vestida de rosa:

—En su nota indicaba que quería comentar un asunto importante. Quizá prefiera hacerlo en privado. Si es ése el caso...

—Oh, no, milord—le interrumpió lady Yūgao, dejando la taza con el borde dorado en la mesa —Se trata sólo de la cuestión de lord Aoba Yamashiro. Lo que ha hecho no es ningún secreto, de modo que no es necesario ser discretos.

—¿Yamashiro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yamashiro conmigo?

La baronesa se inclinó hacia delante y su busto se tensó contra el corpiño ajustado de su vestido de seda azul. Su complexión delgada y su pose rígida exudaban un aire de autoridad.

—Seguro que ha oído la noticia. Yamashiro ha perdido su fortuna al invertir en un proyecto de gran envergadura para extraer plata del plomo, que resultó ser una estafa. Sus acreedores se han presentado para reclamar el pago de las facturas, pero al parecer el hombre está en la miseria. Seguro que le prohibirán la entrada en el Hierba Garden. Nadie querrá tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Y?

—¡Lo hemos invitado a la boda! — exclamó lady Yūgao, como si el hombre fuera un asesino convicto en lugar de alguien simplemente sin fortuna.

—Ya se han enviado las invitaciones — intervino la baronesa — Lady Yūgao esperaba que usted, como hombre discreto, se pondría en contacto con lord Yamashiro y le sugeriría que estuviera demasiado ocupado para asistir al evento.

—Si lord Yamashiro asiste o no a la boda no puede considerarse importante — discrepó Kakashi con el entrecejo fruncido— Ha perdido su fortuna, pero sigue siendo miembro de la aristocracia. Han invitado ustedes a media aldea oculta de la hierba. Su presencia o su ausencia apenas se notará.

Sentada junto a él en el sofá, lady Yūgao le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Por favor, milord. ¿Dónde lo sentaríamos en el banquete de bodas? Tal vez alguien se ofendiese y se produjera un incidente. Algo podría malograr la celebración y no queremos que eso pase.

Por un instante, Anko pensó que el marqués cedería a la súplica ridícula de lady Yūgao y empezó a reconsiderar su opinión sobre él. Pero Kakashi dio unas palmaditas en la mano enguantada de su prometida.

—Lo siento, querida. Todavía es usted joven. Con el tiempo aprenderá que la cantidad de dinero que posee una persona no es siempre lo más importante a tener en cuenta. Puede recurrir a su padre si lo desea, pero imagino que él pensará como yo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que se dedique a asuntos más importantes que la falta de dinero de Yamashiro, que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer yo.

Se levantó, lanzó una última mirada rápida a Anko y se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía:

—Espero que me disculpen, señoras.

No esperó respuesta. Cruzó la habitación con sus largas piernas y abrió las puertas del salón. El sol le brilló en los cabellos plateados. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en el vestíbulo. Al oír cómo se alejaban sus pasos, Anko sintió un creciente respeto por él y tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que la valoración de lady Senju sobre el inminente matrimonio era muy sagaz.

**A&K**

Kakashi no lograba dormir. No dejaba de soñar con la indigente andrajosa que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje. La veía una y otra vez, sucia y desaliñada y, aun así, enfrentándose a él con la dignidad de una reina.

Después, la ensoñación cambiaba y la veía con su aspecto posterior, la preciosa cara limpia y reluciente, los ojos de un intenso marrón y la boca carnosa y tentadora. Llevaba un vestido de seda y aparecía sentada en un salón lujoso, como si estuviera en su ambiente. Sólo lo que leía, un libro grueso de anatomía sobre arterias, vasos y sangre, resultaba incongruente con la imagen.

Se despabiló sobresaltado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, alterado por las imágenes contradictorias, preguntándose por qué no encajaban. Se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro, todavía con la cara de Anko en el pensamiento. ¿Qué partes del relato faltaban? ¿Cuánto se había callado? El instinto le decía que la joven sólo contaba parte de la verdad. Se preguntó qué cantidad sería mentira.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía intención de averiguarlo. Había enviado a su mensajero un día antes de lo que le dijo a Anko. Sabría las respuestas, y pronto.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas. El frío de mediados de mayo empezaba a dejarse notar. Una luna escuálida lucía en medio de un cielo negro como el azabache, oculta tras una capa fina de nubes. Desnudo, como solía dormir, se levantó y se puso el batín de seda negro. Ya que no podía dormir, leería algo.

Encendió el candelabro del tocador y bajó por las escaleras. Al ver la línea amarilla que asomaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se detuvo. A tía Tsunade no le gustaba demasiado leer. Sólo otra persona estaría ahí a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras con los ojos examinaba el interior, tenuemente iluminado, hasta encontrar la figura delgada que, con la bata de raso de su tía, se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el asiento junto a la ventana. Abierto y descansando a su lado bajo la luz de una sola vela, había un libro viejo, encuadernado en piel y con páginas de bordes dorados.

—¿No podía dormir, señorita Morino?

Anko soltó un grito ahogado al oír su voz y levantó de golpe la cabeza del libro que estudiaba. Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no le había oído entrar. Los cabellos, sueltos, caían sobre los hombros y apenas le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Eran abundantes y relucientes.

—Tuve una pesadilla — respondió Anko — Decidí que prefería leer a repetirla.

Kakashi se acercó a la joven, captando las puntas firmes de sus voluminosos pechos, que se perfilaban bajo la bata, y la faja que marcaba la circunferencia del diminuto talle.

—¿Ya había tenido antes ese sueño?

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Antes era real — respondió tan bajo que casi no se oyó.

—Se refiere a su secuestro.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco demasiado rápido, y desvió la mirada.

—Por supuesto. — Pero sus palabras no sonaron ciertas.

Kakashi se detuvo junto a ella y le observó la cara, desde tan cerca que el raso de la bata de la joven le rozaba la seda negra del batín. La imagen era erótica y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir rigidez. Maldijo para sus adentros y se alejó un paso.

—¿Qué está leyendo ahora, señorita Morino?

Notó el cambio en sus rasgos, en su expresión. Quería esconder el libro. Podía verse en sus ojos. Kakashi alargó la mano y lo cerró para leer el título, con cuidado de usar el dedo índice a modo de punto.

—La comadrona inglesa, ampliado — leyó, y siguió con el subtítulo en letras más pequeñas —Con instrucciones para las comadronas. Se explica lo más necesario para practicar, sin riesgos su ciencia—Frunció el entrecejo y dirigió la mirada al rostro de Anko. Una decena de pensamientos le cruzó por la cabeza, pero destacaba uno inquietante —Dijo usted que los hombres que la secuestraron no.. que la dejaron en paz. Si no fue así, no es culpa suya. Si le preocupa poder estar embarazada, no tema decírmelo, señorita Morino.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la vela, vio cómo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban.

—Esos hombres no... No sucedió nada de eso. —Anko se enderezó un poco en su asiento y levantó el mentón —Sólo estoy interesada en el tema, eso es todo. Como ya le dije, la ciencia médica me interesa desde que era pequeña. Vi estos libros y quería leerlos. Usted dijo que podía hacerlo.

El la observó un momento largo, en silencio, preguntándose si eso sería verdad o una mentira más.

—Es cierto. Léalos si lo desea, señorita Morino. No se lo impediré. Y tampoco le advertiré que sea discreta. Parece saber que no está bien visto que una mujer estudie tales cosas.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo — asintió ella enderezándose un poco más — Creo que cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, debería poder estudiar lo que le interese. Pero tendré en cuenta su consejo y seguiré actuando en consecuencia.

Kakashi asintió a su vez. Su atención había empezado a desviarse de lo que le estaba diciendo hacia el pie delicado, desnudo, que asomaba ahora bajo la bata de raso. Era pálido y estaba bien formado, con el tobillo esbelto, hermoso y si subía un poco mas podía ver sin tapujos la pierna delicada y delgada. Volvió a sentir la excitación que reprimió con anterioridad, así que se volvió, rebuscó entre los textos del estante, encontró el libro que había ido a buscar y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Quizás esos libros sean el origen de sus pesadillas, señorita Morino.

—Supongo que sí — dijo Anko con una ligera sonrisa —Pero también son mi salvación.

Kakashi no contestó. Era una muchacha extraña. Demasiado inteligente para gustar y, sin embargo, tenía un atractivo extraño. Lo molestaba que, en los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo colmillo blanco, hubiera empezado a desearla cada vez más. Estaba prometido a otra mujer; tenía que recordarlo.

Tan sólo deseaba que Yūgao Uzuki fuera capaz de excitarlo con tanta facilidad como Anko Morino con sólo verle parte de su pierna.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

Algunas cosas que se me olvido aclarar:

_aldea oculta de la hierba_: Aldea mencionada en la película "Naruto Shippuden: La prisión de sangre" y en donde se encuentra el Castillo Houzuki.

_Castillo Houzuki_: más conocido como prisión de sangre, "es una cárcel shinobi, se encuentra en la Aldea oculta de la hierba y es delegada por varias naciones. Es el lugar donde fueron enviados los shinobi rebeldes de todas las aldeas"

_Morino_: es el apellido de Ibiki. y lo encontré mas apto para Anko debido a que trabajan juntos y los otros apellidos ya los adapte a otros personajes.

_Colmillo Blanco_: es el apodo de Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi, y por lo cual lo encontré genial para el nombre del castillo en donde reside Kakashi.

_Hiruzen:_ Es el nombre del tercer Hokage y padre de Asuma.

_Keiko_: es la Seiyū de Yūgao.

•~Asuka Dattebayo!


End file.
